Unintended
by Earl-grey-asylum-221b
Summary: Grell ends up at Undertaker's shop because of some unpleasant circumstances, and they realize something about each other. Warning: Will end up containing yaoi and lots and lots of fluff
1. Chapter 1

One night, just after dusk, Grell was wandering around London with nothing to do. He had just had quite a long day at work, and he really didn't want to go back to his home. He lived in a rather large apartment, right across from William's, and William was the last person he wanted to see right now. He didn't want to be alone, either, though. He needed someone to talk to. As he wandered around the town, his heels left marks in the snow. He hoped someone would notice him wandering around in such weather. Looking at his watch, it was nearly two in the morning, so he was sure that no one he knew would be up. At least, anyone he could recall.

He continued to aimlessly make his way around the dark city, passing a little shop that he hadn't been to in quite a while. He couldn't remember much about it, but he remembered the man who worked there to be rather attractive, so he approached the shop. _It's probably closed_. He thought to himself. But when he reached the door, it wasn't closed. Peeking through the window, he began remembering a bit more about this shop. He had ended up in a coffin there one day, because someone had mistaken him for being dead.

He hadn't liked the man much at first, but he grew to like him much, much more. More specifically, when he saw his eyes. He could recall the most beautiful, green eyes. He had fallen for that mortician the moment he saw his eyes. What was his name again? Simple- Undertaker. He scolded himself for not remembering. Finally, he knocked lightly on the door, his thin body trembling from the cold air.

The Undertaker was looking through his appointment book, seeing if he had any work to do the next day, when he heard a knock on his door. Before coming to the door, he chose to peek through the window, avoiding any unwanted company. He didn't recognize Grell at first, since his long, crimson hair was coated in a thick blanket of white snow. Wondering who this person at his door was, he made his way across the room, a creepy grin upon his face. _Finally~. Company._

When he opened the door for the shivering man, the reaper quickly rushed inside, plopping himself down on Undertaker's couch.

"Why hello, stranger~. Who may you be?" The Undertaker chuckled, glancing at Grell through his thick, silver bangs. "Perhaps you'd like a blanket~? You seem a bit cold." He giggled, grabbing a black, wool blanket from a nearby coffin, and tossing it over his lap. It was a bit dusty from sitting in the coffin for so long, but otherwise clean.

"I-it's me. Grell. Grell Sutcliff." He stuttered, shivering slightly. He rubbed at the pale flesh of his upper arms, hoping the friction would warm him faster. He was wishing he had chosen to wear something a bit less revealing than the thin, red dress. Just as he was about to ask for a cup of tea, one was placed on the table in front of him. _Smells like Earl Grey._ He grinned.

"Ah, Grell~! I remember you. Quite an interesting one you were. You buried me in salt, yes~! How could I forget you?" He exclaimed, the mysterious grin still plastered across his face. "What would a lady like you be doing out in the snow at such an hour?" He inquired, stepping up behind Grell and leaning close to his cheek, his grin widening. "It's unsafe to be out at such an hour, you know." He whispered darkly. A dangerous man wouldn't hesitate to take a pretty lady like you away into the night~." The eerie tone in his voice made this statement seem rather scary as he traced his long, black nail gently over Grell's jawbone.

"Oh, _please~._" Grell sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes before taking a sip out of the tea-filled beaker in front of him. The steam from the tea melted some of the snow in his hair, leaving his normally scarlet hair more of a deep, blood red color because it was so soaked through. "Like any man would want _me~._ My Sebas-chan always tries to kill me, and Will is just cruel." A frown came to his face as he remembered the events that previously took place on that horrible day. _Will… Such a cruel man…_

"William is cruel to you? Why is that?" he tilted his head, unaware that Grell felt that way about his superior. "And don't say things like that, m'lady~. You're an amazing woman." He knew that Grell wasn't really a woman, of course, but he wanted him to feel better about himself. He didn't understand why Grell wanted so badly to be female, but he wasn't one to judge. He adjusted his black hat slightly, making sure it stayed atop his head as he leaned down to listen to Grell speak.

Grell was about to speak, but he started to feel tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. He broke out in tears, his mascara running down his cheeks, leaving him a mess. He continued to cry and cry, sobbing until he felt a warm hand rest itself on his nearly frozen shoulder. He started to calm down, still sniffing slightly with silent tears falling down his cheeks.

"Darling, don't cry~." He frowned, lightly patting Grell's shoulder. "There's no need to cry. I'm here for you." He whispered gently, pulling the reaper closer, allowing him to rest in his lap. He couldn't bear seeing Grell crying like this. It was ripping his heart apart. Running his bony fingers through Grell's long hair, an uncharacteristic frown came to his face. Once Grell started to calm down, he placed his fingertips under Grell's chin, lifting his head to look him in the eyes. He allowed his hair to fall away from his emerald eyes, giving Grell an unintentionally intimidating look. "Now, now~. What's wrong?" he questioned, keeping his eyes locked on Grell's.

Grell averted his eyes to the floor, nervously fiddling with his hair until Undertaker grasped his chin tighter. He wasn't sure if it was the look in his eyes that was intimidating him, or the beauty of them. "I- I…Will…He gave me another pay cut. I can barely afford a-a few meals a week, and it's only a matter of time before I'm unable to afford my apartment. I-I'm not making enough money to keep up on my b-bills…" he stuttered, holding back tears once again. He was truly scared, for once. And Grell wasn't scared of much. He was scared of what would happen to him if he were to be unable to pay for even a small apartment.

Undertaker gave a soft sigh, pulling Grell closer to himself. _No wonder why he's so thin…_ He frowned, stroking Grell's back soothingly, looking towards him. "Grell, dear, how long has it been since you've eaten?" There was a worried tone to his voice as he ran his fingernails over Grell's visible ribs, frowning. He wasn't even close to gaunt looking yet, but certainly a bit thinner than usual, and this concerned Undertaker greatly.

"A-a week or two…" he muttered, rivers of tears running down his cheeks. He looked up at Undertaker and he could see the troubled look in those beautiful green eyes. _Could this mean he really cares?_

"I'm making food for you, m'dear. What do you like?" he asked, one arm curling under Grell's knees, the other beneath his neck as he lifted him off the couch, bringing him to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

It had only taken about a half hour for Undertaker to make a meal for Grell, but the food had come out quite well. He made him a medium sized steak with potatoes to go along with it. Had Undertaker not been knowledgeable about medical things, he might have tried to feed Grell more, but he knew that his body would have to get used to eating regularly again.

"Mmmh~! This food is amazing~!" Grell cooed, admiring the food. He had only eaten about half of the regular sized portion, and he was already full, but he ate just a bit more. He wasn't used to having this much food all to himself, so he didn't want to leave any of it to waste. "Can I put the rest of this in your fridge and eat it when I'm hungry again?" he asked, to which Undertaker, of course, said yes.

By the time he was done eating, Grell was in a better mood. He was curled up on the Undertaker's couch, wrapped in a blanket, when Undertaker approached him. "My, my. You seem quite comfortable~. I'm glad." He smiled, sitting beside Grell. "Though, perhaps you'd like to take a bath? You are covered in snow, after all. Though it's certainly all melted and dried by now, it's still in your hair and clothing." He suggested, looking towards Grell. Grell liked the idea of a bath, hoping it would relax him enough to keep him calm for the night.

Undertaker got the water ready for Grell, pouring a rose scented bubble bath into the tub. He allowed Grell into his closet, which contained clothes that were for dressing his corpses in to look nice for their funerals. Because of this, there were clothes of nearly every size and style. Grell ended up picking out a plain red T-shirt with a loose black skirt to sleep in.

"Ah~. The shampoo is here under the counter, and the soap is on the edge of the tub." Undertaker grinned, pointing out the locations of the soap and shampoo to Grell. "And I'll leave a towel right here~." He smiled, leaving a soft, crimson towel on top of the counter. "Just call me in if you need anything~!" He soon exited the room, leaving Grell alone so he could undress.

Undertaker's bathroom was surprisingly fancy, especially compared to the shop area of his home. The furniture was all porcelain white, and there was not a speck of dirt or dust on a single thing. After washing himself, Grell relaxed in the tub for a while, enjoying the feeling of the warm water on his skin- something he hadn't been able to experience in weeks. After about an hour of soaking in the tub, he finally exited, wrapping the red towel around himself. He rubbed the soft fabric over his skin until it dried completely, then getting dressed.

He walked out of the room, looking around for Undertaker. He spotted him down the hall, in the kitchen. He was cooking some sort of chocolate thing. _Mmm, chocolate._ Grell kind of hoped it was for him, but he wouldn't dare ask if Undertaker didn't mention it. He stepped into the kitchen, his bare feet chilling slightly when they hit the cool tile, causing him to shudder lightly. Undertaker chuckled when he heard this, bringing a pair of warm socks over to Grell. He slid the socks over his small feet, grinning up at Grell.

"So…" Grell started to speak, frowning slightly. "I guess you'll have to take me home in the morning, so I'll return these clothes to you next time I'm out." He mumbled, looking up at Undertaker, who gave him a disapproving look.

"Why would I want you to give me the clothes back? They're yours now. And speaking of bringing you home, I have something I'd like to discuss with you." His grin widened while he said this. "Now, I get quite lonely around here sometimes, since I live alone. And you certainly don't have enough money to keep staying where you live now, so how about you just stay here with me?" he smiled, having asked the question in such a way that one would think he was asking something as simple as if he wanted to stay the night.

Grell looked at him, unsure of what to say for a moment. Well, of course he wanted to live with him! He wouldn't have to worry about paying bills, and he'd get to live with an attractive man. Why would anyone _not_ want that? But he didn't want to seem too eager to answer his question, so he pretended to contemplate it for a moment before nodding. "Of course." He smiled. "Thank you so much."

"Great~." Undertaker smiled, walking up behind Grell to wrap him in a tight hug, chuckling softly. When he felt Grell's arms tighten back around him, a thought crossed through his mind. For just a moment, he wondered what it would be like to have Grell hugging him all the time. Hanging all over him, like he does Sebastian. Except, Undertaker wouldn't push him away. Certainly not.

And at the same time, Grell was having similar thoughts about Undertaker. He kept his arms firmly around Undertaker's waist, nuzzling into his chest happily. He was now sure that he liked Undertaker, but he doubted he felt the same way back. _No one will ever love me._


	3. Chapter 3

After a while of staying up to chat and Undertaker feeding chocolate to Grell, Grell finally decided to go to sleep. It was about 4 in the morning, but a little sleep was better than none. Once Undertaker was certain that Grell was asleep, he climbed into the coffin beside him, snuggling up to him. He watched him sleep quietly, pressing his lips lightly against his forehead. "Goodnight, my dear~." He whispered, kissing lightly before snuggling up beside him, closing his eyes. Soon, they both drifted off to sleep.

In the morning, Grell woke up before Undertaker. He was surprised to see him laying there, but looking at his sleeping form, he got an idea. Likely a bad idea, but an idea, nevertheless. Undertaker was still sound asleep, so he figured he wouldn't wake him. He began by placing light kisses over his cheeks and his forehead. He hesitated for a moment, but then pressed his pink lips to Undertaker's pale ones, a furious blush appearing on his face. _What he doesn't know won't hurt him._

Grell was just about to pull away and lay back down, when he heard quiet noises coming from Undertaker. "Mmmh~. Grell~." He felt himself being pulled closer to Undertaker. Was Undertaker dreaming of him? Or had he been awake the whole time?

Undertaker had been sleeping at first, but, upon feeling the light kisses on his face, he had awoken. Rather than stopping Grell, he allowed him to keep kissing him. He was shocked when Grell pressed his lips against his, and he considered stopping him for just a moment. _Such soft lips…_ He couldn't resist Grell. Finally pulling away, he was panting slightly, grinning up at Grell.

"You-you were awake?" he blushed, waiting for Undertaker to start scolding him or yelling. Instead, he wrapped his arms tightly around him, causing their lips to crash together once again. Undertaker accidentally brushed his tongue past Grell's lips, causing a small squeak to escape through them. Grell parted his lips, thinking Undertaker had done so on purpose.

Seeing this action, Undertaker grinned against Grell's mouth, gently sliding his tongue into Grell's warm, wet mouth. Rubbing his tongue up against Grell's, Grell let out a soft moan, grinding his tongue back against Undertaker's. They spent a few moments just tasting each other's mouths before Undertaker smiled and wrapped his tongue around Grell's, sucking gently on it. By this time, both of them were beginning to get slightly aroused. Undertaker pulled away gently, not wanting to take things too far the first time, leaving both of them panting hard. Grell wrapped his arms around Undertaker, nuzzling into his chest.

Now, Grell was glad he had decided to kiss Undertaker. He was wrong in thinking that he wouldn't find out, but he was still glad he had done so. Undertaker, on the other hand, was slightly shocked that Grell had done what he had done. He certainly didn't mind, but he was shocked.

They both just laid there for a moment, basking in happiness. For a few moments, neither of them spoke a word of what had just happened. They just sat there in peaceful, blissful silence. They both knew that they had feelings for each other, and it took a while for them to say anything. Grell rolled over onto Undertaker, holding him tightly. "I love you, Undertaker."

Undertaker smiled, relieved that he wouldn't have to be the first one to admit it. "I love you, too, Grell."

* * *

Okay, that chapter was a bit short, but the next one is yaoi. So that should make up for it.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: Yaoi in this chapter

* * *

Grell had been at Undertaker's house for about a week or so before he finally started to feel healthy again. Undertaker had been taking great care of him, and making sure he was happy as well. They were quite happy together. Grell didn't have to attend work anymore, because Undertaker wouldn't let him pay for anything anyway.

"I love you" Undertaker grinned, kissing Grell gently. "Grell~." He smiled, kissing again. He continued to place soft kisses on his lips, hovering over him slightly. His long, silver hair tickled Grell's bare chest, as he giggled slightly.

Grell grinned and leaned up towards him, kissing back each time. He was giggling too, pulling Undertaker close. "I love you too~." He grinned, softly kissing his neck, right on his scar.

Undertaker blushed, shivering slightly when he felt Grell's lips on his scar. Grell picked up on this and pulled him down on top of him, giggling. "Undertaker~." He grinned, continuing to kiss at his neck. This was the happiest Grell and Undertaker had both been in years.

Undertaker was squirming and panting lightly, watching Grell kiss at his neck, right on his scars every time. His scars were particularly sensitive, and it was making him get slightly hard. A dark chuckle escaped his lips as he pressed his scarred chest against Grell's chest, kissing back at his neck.

Now, Grell was the one mewling and squirming, panting lightly. Undertaker grinned at him for a moment before crawling back up to his lips, roughly pressing his lips against Grell's. Sliding his tongue into Grell's mouth once his lips were parted for him, their tongues clashed together for a few moments before Undertaker pulled away, his mouth covered in Grell's saliva. Panting lightly, he rested his lips on Grell's neck once again. He kissed at the skin for a few moments before starting to suck lightly on it, leaving small red marks. He started to bite lightly at the skin, careful not to hurt Grell. Licking over the bites before moving down to his chest, a grin came to his face. He glanced up at Grell, making sure he was enjoying this and not just not saying anything. When Undertaker looked up at him, Grell's eyes were closed in pleasure and he was biting his lip to try to keep quiet. Undertaker continued the licking and biting down his chest, rubbing at his sides lightly. Grell unknowingly parted his legs as he squirmed slightly, and Undertaker took that as an invitation to remove his pants. Pulling them off gently, Undertaker tossed them to the side, leaving Grell in just his underwear.

Grell's pants and moans got louder, causing Undertaker to grin wider. Undertaker slid his own pants off carefully, letting them fall to the floor. Feeling Undertaker lick up and down his thighs, Grell let out a loud moan, getting basically rock hard. Undertaker noticed this quite quickly, running one of his nails gently over the last piece of fabric between him and Grell. Grell bucked his hips up into Undertaker's hand, mewling slightly. "M-more, Undertaker~." He moaned, panting hard.

Undertaker crouched down and rubbed at Grell's crotch lightly, the grin never leaving his face. Watching Grell squirming in pleasure beneath him was making him just as aroused as Grell was. He ran his tongue over the fabric lightly, dragging it over his groin. Pulling off the last piece of fabric, he wrapped his long, pale fingers around Grell's erect member. He grinned and licked at the tip, sucking gently on it, he pulled away.

"If you want me to make you feel good, you have to do the same to I." He grinned, taking Grell's hands and placing them on his waist. Grell quickly reached down and slid the underwear to the ground, leaning down to stroke his also hard member gently, taking it in his mouth. He continued to lick and stroke, sucking lightly on the tip. After a moment, he let go of him and wrapped his arms around his neck, starting to grind against him. They were both panting heavily before Grell leaned back down, continuing to suck. Grell running his feminine fingers over his member while having his hot mouth at the tip of it was causing Undertaker to nearly go insane. Before long, Grell's mouth was filled with a hot, sticky liquid. He attempted to swallow all of it, but a lot of it ended up dripping down his neck. Undertaker panted hard, falling back into his arms.

It only took Undertaker a few moments to get aroused again, turning towards Grell. He grinned, trailing a hand down his back gently. Having Grell bend over slightly, he moved behind him, licking down his back gently. He grinned and slid his tongue inside his entrance, swirling it around slightly.

Grell let out a loud squeak, which soon turned to more moans and pants. Undertaker grinned and brought three of his fingers to Grell's mouth, having him suck on them for a moment before sliding one into him gently. Grell moaned loudly, starting to pant hard. Undertaker added another finger, then soon another. Before long, he started moving his fingers back and forth, causing Grell to grind against his fingers, panting harder. Undertaker finally slid his fingers out of him and slowly, gently started to push the tip of his member in.

Easing it into Grell, he made sure not to go too fast and hurt him. "Un-Undertaker~! Please! More!" he moaned, continuing to squirm. Undertaker slid the rest of the way into him, stopping for a moment to let him get used to the feeling. "M-move."

Undertaker smiled and started to move in and out of him slowly, soon picking up the pace. He moaned loudly, panting just as loud as he started to thrust into Grell. The thrusts got deeper, faster, and harder before long, causing Grell and Undertaker to both cry out in pleasure. Undertaker thrust hard into Grell a few times, hitting that certain spot that caused Grell to cry out in pleasure. He started to stroke Grell's member at the same speed of his thrusts, moaning loudly. After a few more thrusts, Grell released in Undertaker's hand, tightening around him.

The tightening around him caused Undertaker to cum as well, releasing inside of Grell. They both fell back onto the bed, holding each other close. They panted really heavily for a few moments before finally calming down, closing their eyes and falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

This is all I'm writing for tonight since it's 6 in the morning and I've been writing since midnight, but the story isn't over~.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I'm sorry, but I've been terribly busy with school and all, and I fear I will not be able to continue this story until the summer. Perhaps I'll add a chapter over my winter break, as well, but for now, there will be no more updates. I apologize.


End file.
